


put a filter on it

by sugarspoons



Series: save the turtles [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wholesome, seunghoon gets a boyfriend, surprise its jinwoo, thats the plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/pseuds/sugarspoons
Summary: Jinwoo is a VSCO girl and Seunghoon happens to need a scrunchie.





	put a filter on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brawness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/gifts).

> who left a comment on my previous fic about how Jinwoo was a VSCO girl. Needless to say, I picked up on that idea.
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with what a VSCO girl is, do hit up Google real quick! Otherwise this is just an oddly specific fic, haha.

"You're a VSCO girl. You're one-hundred percent, incorrigibly, a VSCO girl." Seungyoon all but hisses, more incredulous than annoyed, when Jinwoo steps into class that morning with a band tee so oversize it hides his shorts, hydro flask tucked under his arm.

Settling into the seat behind Seungyoon, Jinwoo replies good-naturedly, "Yoonie, I'm not even a girl."

"It's a _lifestyle_, not a gender, Jinwoo. That's narrow-minded as fuck."

Jinwoo takes in Seungyoon with his cropped plaid pants, the beret perched at an angle on his bleach blonde hair. The vintage film camera. He makes a stunning case for an indie softboy, but Jinwoo chooses not to say anything, because he was raised right.

They've got five minutes before class starts, so Jinwoo decides to make use of his time setting up. He pulls his laptop from his thrifted tote bag, and the cat stickers pasted haphazardly across the exterior make him beam. He'd commissioned an Instagram artist to make watercolour stickers of his babies Rei and Bei, and not only had they turned out adorable, it also felt nice to support local talent.

Right on the dot as class starts, there is a sudden commotion as the door bangs open and there is a flurry of movement. Jinwoo glances up to see two second-years, one of which he recognises as Song Minho, if only because he knows Seungyoon is harbouring a crush on him. The second boy he can't place, with chin-length hair and sharp eyes. They're both out of breath and sweaty, Minho has a basketball balanced on his hip.

Seungyoon's thirsty ass sucks in an audible breath from beside him, while Jinwoo settles for turning his attention back to the teacher. The two new arrivals are clumsily stumbling to empty seats, and the second boy bumps gracelessly into Jinwoo's chair as he makes his way to the neighbouring desk. He mumbles a quick "Sorry," which Jinwoo acknowledges with a small nod.

It becomes clear pretty fast that the boy with sharp eyes isn't going to be learning anything fast. In the last thirty seconds he has tucked his hair behind his ears at least ten times, but the sandy brown strands keep slipping back over his eyes. Jinwoo hears him grumble as he starts to scrabble through his bag looking for something. Finally, "Minho!" he whisper-yells, tapping his feet against the back of his friend's chair. "You gotta hair-tie?" 

Before Minho can respond though, their professor shoots him a pointed glare. His expression pales and he sinks back into his seat sullenly. 

Jinwoo sighs, hand moving to pull the black velvet scrunchie off his other wrist. His hair isn't long enough for it anyway, he just has it for, don't know, posterity. "Hey," he says, tapping hair-tie boy on the shoulder. The other boy's eyes snap up to him, and he looks surprised but pleased as he takes the scrunchie from Jinwoo.

"Thanks."

Jinwoo hums, shakes his head, _it's okay. _The boy reaches for his head, black scrunchie flush against the curve of his wrist, and his fingers weave deftly through his hair. He pulls back his fringe into a messy manbun. Jinwoo realises he's staring at the same time the boy realises this too. He meets Jinwoo's eyes and shoots him an easy grin. 

Jinwoo suddenly wants his fucking scrunchie back. 

_____

While working on an assignment in the library a couple days later, Jinwoo reaches to tug restlessly at his scrunchie but finds nothing but bare skin. "Ah!" he furrows his brows in annoyance, "He must've taken my scrunchie home."

"Who?" Seungyoon asks. 

"The guy from our class on Tuesday. The one who came in with your Minho, I lent him my scrunchie and he forgot to return it." 

"First of all," Seungyoon stiffly draws himself upright and Jinwoo instantly regrets his words, "He's not _my _Minho, at least not yet." He stops, as if in thought. 

"And, second?" Jinwoo tries haltingly.

"Second, I'm going to use this as a pretext to text Minho. Bonus if you get your VSCO girl bracelet band back."

_____

The following Friday, Seungyoon gets back to him. "His name's Seunghoon, you can text him. Here," he slides Jinwoo a pink post-it with a couple digits scribbled on it. 

Jinwoo raises his eyebrows, "It took you that long to get his number?" 

Seungyoon coughs, at least looking a little ashamed. "I, uh, got a little distracted." he admits, colour flooding his cheeks. Jinwoo doesn't ask further, doesn't want to know. 

_____

Jinwoo doesn't text Seunghoon. He figures if Seungyoon had asked about the scrunchie much earlier and just forgotten to pass the number, too much time would've elapsed. It would be weird to Jinwoo to text now. He mourns the scrunchie briefly, it was his favourite, but he has others. The post-it note stays crumpled in the bottom of Jinwoo's hand-crocheted errand bag. 

______

Jinwoo taps his pen against the surface of the table, takes a swig of his soy chai latte. He's camped out at Starbucks mapping out the years' trajectory for the environment club, and settling social media plans for the film and photography society. Seungyoon should be here, but these days he seems to be busy hanging around the art faculty where a certain Minho studies. 

It's not like him to be flaky, Seungyoon is usually monstrously responsible, so Jinwoo figures he must like Minho a lot and lets him be. Although he whines about it, it does bring a smile to his face to hear Seungyoon gush so happily and wholeheartedly. 

Someone clears their throat to Jinwoo's left and his gaze flickers upwards. And then further upwards still, because Seunghoon is a lot taller up close. He's smiling warmly down at Jinwoo, and ducks his head in a greeting. "Hi," he starts, a lot more confident now that he hasn't just rushed into class from a basketball game, "I'm Lee Seunghoon, from your global studies class? I borrowed your hair band—" 

"Scrunchie." Jinwoo corrects automatically. And oh god, maybe Seungyoon is right. He is a VSCO girl. 

"—Right..." Seunghoon trails off, awkwardly. He clears his throat, "So like, I never got to give it back, I totally forgot, and then I was passing by and saw you— felt guilty. Thought I could make it up to you." He laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Jinwoo thinks about it. Gestures for Seunghoon to take a seat, which he accepts excitedly. "Kim Jinwoo, by the way," he adds, offering his hand. 

"Oh, I know," Seunghoon says eagerly, missing the outstretched hand, and then he colours immediately. "Not like that— just, I've seen you around with your friend, the small one with the guitar, because Mi— uh, sometimes—" 

"Minho and Seungyoonie are pretty gross, huh?" Jinwoo saves Seunghoon the guilt of exposing his friend, flashing him a wry smile. 

Seunghoon visibly relaxes, matches Jinwoo's smile with a grin like they're in on something together. "Yeah, they fuckin' are. Could I get you a coffee?" 

Jinwoo hums, "Yes, in my reusable cup. And, keep the black scrunchie as a tip for such great service."

_____

He finds Seunghoon quite companionable. As Jinwoo sketches out a flowchart, the younger boy sketches ugly little doodles in the perimeters of the paper, talking animatedly about his friends, his dance crew, his business major. He dots hearts on Jinwoo's "i"s in red marker, downs his piping hot black coffee and tells Jinwoo about how he and Minho got drunk last weekend and woke up with twenty-four loaves of bread, all in the same breath. 

It helps that he's easy on the eyes, too. In spite of his chaotic personality, he looks good, stylish. Put together, in an oversize button down and khaki berms. Jinwoo doesn't miss the Burberry checked loafers.

He's suddenly conscious of how much taller Seunghoon is. Side by side like this, as Seunghoon leans over him to scrawl a misshapen dog in the corner, it would be so easy to just lean into him—

"Here," Jinwoo blurts abruptly, feeling, inexplicably, a little dizzy, "Your hair's in your face. Take this."

That's how Jinwoo loses his blue scrunchie.

He finally texts Seunghoon, but not to ask for it back. 

_____

Starbucks once a week, that's their new thing. Jinwoo tries not to think about it too much. Seunghoon is often a ball of energy, and on those days, Jinwoo is content to hear him talk about anything and everything. But some days, when a big presentation has taken its toll, or he's overestimated how many evening dance classes he could teach that week, Seunghoon likes to ask questions.

So Jinwoo talks to him about what he's working on, what he's passionate about. Talks about how metal straws are about _more _than just the turtles, patiently explains why late-stage capitalism is harmful. Vetoes Seunghoon's online shopping cart and names him a list of sustainable brands. 

Seunghoon rests his head in his arms and murmurs assent, asks more when he needs to. Always keeps his eyes on Jinwoo's face throughout, a small smile playing on his lips. Jinwoo thinks its nice to have someone to talk to about these things. Jinwoo thinks he could get used to this. 

_____

It all comes to a head on a Tuesday when Jinwoo spills the beans about Seunghoon to a junior after the weekly environment club meeting. 

Taehyun glowers up at Jinwoo, says accusingly, "Seunghoon? _Lee Seunghoon_? He's the business major who openly snubbed me when I approached him to join in February!" Jinwoo flinches, recalling how Taehyun was furious about it for a week. Wailing now, "Do you not love me anymore, Jinwoo? This face isn't pretty enough to be irreplaceable?" 

Ah, now Taehyun is just being annoying. 

"Shut up, you know I love you." 

_____

"Not only did you completely turn Taehyun down, you said— and I quote— 'I will personally yeet the turtle babies into the fucking ocean if it ever gets to a point so bad they really are endangered.'" 

"I—" 

"They've been endangered since 1970, Seunghoon!" 

Seunghoon flushes, "I didn't care about the environment, alright!" He flinches at Jinwoo's crestfallen expression, quickly realises his mistake and starts to ramble. "I mean— I didn't, I do now, but— I do now because of you! But I didn't, at first I only wanted to talk to you, I didn't care about the ice caps. I just wanted— just wanted to make conversation with you." he admits, embarrassed.

There's a pregnant pause. Seunghoon just looks so apologetic, so ashamed, that Jinwoo feels his irritation ebb. So Jinwoo says, carefully, "But you did start to care?" 

"I do— I mean, yes. Especially the metal straws, I do like those, " Seunghoon bites his lip, looking unsure.

Jinwoo smiles encouragingly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He takes a breath, adds plaintively, "When I drink icy drinks, my straw is icy too." Then, quickly— "Also, they're a very non-invasive, non-threatening introduction into deeper environmental issues."

Jinwoo laughs brightly, and takes a sip from his reusable foldable mug. Reaches out, gently places his hand on the side of Seunghoon's jaw, pulls close. And then Jinwoo's lips, cool from the metal edge of his cup, are pressed to his forehead.

Seunghoon dips his head to hide the blush blossoming across his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had manbun Hoony on my mind while writing this. Can you blame me?
> 
> You might want to check out "the a in blood type a does not stand for apple juice" before this, but this is a standalone.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
